Prise en main
by Dancelune
Summary: *Yaoi* le jeune Quatre est bien plus déterminé qu'il n'y parait pour faire fondre son Trowa. Complèment de "Prise de tête" ^_^


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : POV Quatre ^_^ Et le petit Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il a ressentit lui ? ^^

Couple : 4+3 (ayé je les ai adopté ^^)

Remarque : suite de mon premier One Shot « Prise de tête » ^^. Après Trowa, c'est Quatre qui s'y colle ! ^^ 

Prise en main 

                Lorsque Quatre avait rencontré Trowa pour la première fois, c'était comme si tout son métabolisme s'était arrêté d'un coup, et qu'il était reparti en un immense battement de cœur… BA BOUM ! Quatre su instantanément que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui était celle qu'il aimerait pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'eut même pas peur de ce sentiment extraordinaire qui venait de s'emparer de lui à la vue du garçon. Il savait écouter son cœur, et celui-ci le poussait de toutes ses forces vers ce bel inconnu. Il était grand, élancé, mince et élégant, et il avait des yeux vert émeraude étincelants ! Malheureusement, la dureté et la froideur dans le regard du garçon lui indiquèrent clairement qu'il ne serait pas facile à attraper, et qu'il allait falloir un sacré bout de temps avant qu'une quelconque hypothétique aventure amoureuse ne commence entre eux.

                  Sachant pertinemment la nature de ses sentiments, Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il croisait ou échangeait quelques mots avec le garçon. Il sentait que celui-ci avait un faible pour lui, car ses joues prenaient aussi une coloration rosée lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux (ce qui arrivait bien trop rarement à son goût). Il appréciait de plus en plus l'ancien mercenaire. Il s'amusait de ses petites manies, il admirait son physique, son agilité au combat… Le fait qu'aucun lien particulier ne se soit encore créé entre eux ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il savait que le temps ferait son œuvre, car les sentiments de Trowa à son égard étaient bien présents, il en était sûr. Mais son passé incitait ce dernier à les garder bien cachés au fond de son cœur.Il avait cependant perçu quelques regards prononcés du jeune homme en sa faveur. Cela avait agrémenté ses rêves pendant des nuits entières.  

                C'est en fait la guerre qui avait permis à leur situation de changer. Ouplutôt une mission, LA mission, qui avait en quelque sorte réveillé son compagnon. Celui-ci se trouvait en mauvaise posture, assiégé de mobiles, lorsque Zech était entré en jeu. Il était tout bonnement impossible pour le pilote de Heavy Arms de gérer la dizaine de mobiles qui l'attaquaient et Zech de front. Avec son empathie, qu'il focalisait tout spécialement sur son amoureux virtuel il faut bien l'avouer, il ressentit violemment la peur dont Trowa fut victime lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir vivant de sa situation. A ce moment là, il péta les plombs. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de rester impassible lorsque la seule personne au monde susceptible de lui apporter le bonheur qu'il avait toujours recherché et tant attendu, était en danger de mort. Il incarna à ce moment là le Shinigami en personne, impitoyable et d'une efficacité redoutable. Rien n'y personne n'aurait pu se mettre entre l'adolescent et lui. Il brava tous les dangers, d'après ce que lui dire les autres à la fin du combat, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était entré dans une sorte de transe. Seule la vie de son français adoré comptait. Quoi qu'il arrive, coûte que coûte, il sauverait la vie de son aimé. Ce n'était pas simplement un geste altruiste. De la vie de Trowa dépendait la sienne. Il se connaissait, et il savait qu'il se laisserait mourir si celui qui avait su émerveiller son cœur à ce point-là venait à disparaître.

                A la suite de cette mission, l'attitude du surnommé « Clown triste » changea. Quelque chose en lui commençait à s'ouvrir au monde, et Quatre savait ce que c'était : une envie de connaître un peu plus l'autre, une envie de partager quelques paroles, puis des heures de discussion, une envie de se confier, et par là même de faire confiance à quelqu'un, une envie d'être écouté et d'être à l'écoute de l'autre. Petit à petit, son compagnon laisser s'exprimer la partie sentimentale de son être, fragile et encore jeune, que jusqu'ici le destin avait forcé à garder sous silence. Le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne avait allumé chez Trowa cette petite flamme qui brille dans tous les cœurs des amoureux. Quatre était sur son petit nuage. Il avait confirmation par son empathie des sentiments du jeune homme à son égard, qui s'affirmaient de jour en jour, bien qu'il en soit complètement  inconscient. Quatre n'essaya pas de le presser, bien que ses envies de l'embrasser se fassent de plus en  plus fortes, maintenant qu'il était sûr de la réciprocité des sentiments. Il nourrissait de plus en plus de pensées pas catholiques envers son cher et tendre, qui lui servaient de berceuse pour s'endormir le soir. 

                C'est alors que Trowa se rendit brusquement compte de la nature de ses sentiments, simplement par un geste tendre qu'il eut envers lui : en pleine discussion, une mèche tomba devant ses yeux et il le recoiffa d'un geste innocent. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un geste aussi familier de la part du dompteur. Cela le mit dans tous ses états, sa timidité envers un être cher à son cœur revenant au galop. Il voulut lui sourire mais son empathie l'avertit que celui-ci prenait assez mal son geste et ses conséquences. Lorsqu'il vit que le garçon partait dans l'erreur en croyant que son geste l'avait offusqué et gêné, il voulut le contredire et le rassurer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : l'être cher s'enfuyait déjà à toutes jambes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi frustré de toute sa vie ! La situation allait enfin évoluer, mais il avait été trop lent à réagir ! L'inaction ! Toujours l'inaction ! Quand parviendrait-il enfin à laisser de côté sa timidité, ses blocages liés à son don d'empathie, pour enfin aller de l'avant et s'écouter lui-même. Si ça se trouve, s'il s'était tout de suite jeter dans les bras du français, peut-être que celui-ci aurait réagit différemment et ne serait pas parti en courant, la peur au ventre face à ce sentiment inavoué qui s'était exprimé brusquement… Enfin, avec des « si », on pouvait changer le monde.

                Ce qu'il craignait arriva. Trowa l'ignorait désormais le plus royalement possible. Une contre-réaction parfaitement prévisible, lorsque l'on sait que la personne en question est terrifiée par ses propres sentiments. Les semaines suivantes furent les plus désespérantes de sa vie. Son compagnon était tellement bloqué sur ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'aller l'affronter ni de simplement lui faire part de ses émotions**.** Il allait se heurter à un mur et il le savait. Là encore, il ne pouvait compter que sur le temps pour faire son ouvrage et faire en sorte que l'esprit et le cœur du dompteur s'apaisent, afin d'avoir une vision plus claire et réaliste de sa situation. Mais il avait beau être patient, au bout de quelques semaines il en avait plus qu'assez, la coupe était pleine, et il décida d'aller demander un coup de main à ses compagnons pour son « piège ». Il profita que le pilote prenait sa douche pour échanger quatre mots avec ses autres compagnons.

- Dites… je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué le changement de situation ? les questionna Quatre.

- Tu parles ! répliqua Duo. J'ai la langue qui me démange ! C'est une vraie torture de dîner avec vous deux ! Si je n'avais pas une bonne raison de me tenir, dit-il en lançant un regard en coin à Heero, je pense que vous auriez tous les deux dû vous affronter il y a bien longtemps pour régler le problème.

- C'est gentil d'avoir tenu ta langue, Duo, lui répliqua Quatre, avec un sourire reconnaissant à Heero. J'aimerais connaître votre emploi du temps de demain midi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'être aussi investigateur tout d'un coup ? demanda Wufei, suspicieux.

- Hé bien, j'aimerais beaucoup déjeuner en tête à tête avec Trowa. La situation commence sérieusement à me peser, et j'en ai marre de l'attendre. Quatre s'arrêta net sur ces mots, conscient qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

- Hmm, fît Heero**.**

- Personne n'était dupe, Quatre, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, renchérit Duo. Bien ! Je crois qu'une petite balade improvisée s'impose pour demain midi, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

- Ouaip, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, Quatre, répondit Wufei.

Heero répondit d'un simple signe de tête, comme à son habitude. 

- Merci ! fît Quatre dans un soupir de soulagement.

                Il vécut la nuit la plus angoissante et agitée de toute sa jeune vie ! Il avait tout prévu : son introduction, le petit speech sur les sentiments et l'amour, et les gestes qu'il allait faire… tout ! Il avait le plan parfait pour séduire son Trowa. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, lorsque le moment du déjeuner arriva le lendemain et que ses autres compagnons venaient de s'éclipser, c'est l'éclat de pur colère qui envahit le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec lui. Prit de court, il posa quand même sa première question d'une voix fluette.

-   Heu … tu étais au courant qu'ils devaient sortir ?

- Absolument pas ! répondit Trowa.

                L'intonation de sa voix était tellement froide et pleine de colère contenue, qu'il ne sut plus comment réagir. Lui qui avait tant espéré… Comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ? Il pensait qu'il verrait l'opportunité qui lui était donné de pouvoir enfin se rapprocher de lui, et il découvrait brutalement que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait ce qu'il désirait. Tout ses rêves venaient de s'effondrer d'un coup. Il leva un regard désespéré vers Trowa, qui avait un regard toujours aussi noir. Il soupira. Sa détresse était tellement grande qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le submerger. C'était comme si son cœur se vidait d'un coup. Il n'eut pas la force de regarder une dernière fois le garçon en qui il avait mis tous ses espoirs de bonheur et de vie heureuse. Il tourna les talons, emportant avec lui son plat de gratin aux pommes de terre qui commençait à lui brûler les doigts. Il rentra dans la cuisine, jeta le plat sur la table, prit un tabouret et s'assit lourdement dessus, tête basse.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ? Il ne me supporte pas à ce point là ? L'idée de m'aimer lui est donc tellement antipathique ? Je suis sûr que mon empathie ne m'a pas trompé… et ses paroles et gestes d'il y a quelques semaines… ils laissaient présager tant !!! Comment a-t-il pu passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps ? C'est l'idée de s'être fait avoir qui…_

                La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un Trowa tout retourné. Il releva les yeux et ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là lui redonna espoir. Plus, cela lui redonnaconfiance en lui. Pour la première fois, l'ancien mercenaire venait de faire le premier pas. Le fait qu'il vienne de lui-même vers lui sous-entendait bienplus qu'il n'y paraissait ! Le jeune homme toussota. Quatre était tout ouïe, le cœur en émois, l'âme en pleine effervescence. Il avait l'intention de mettre à nu sa pensée, ses sentiments, et par le même coup ceux de Trowa. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, il le ressentait de tout son être.

- Quatre… Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais l'autre fois, je ne voulais pas t'offusquer ou te mettre mal à l'aise… je me rends compte que mon geste était déplacé et…

En entendant ces mots le fardeau porté par le cœur de Quatre s'évapora. Cet idiot n'avait donc rien compris ! Il ne savait donc pas que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Il allait falloir que ça change et qu'il apprenne à lire son cœur et celui des autres.  

- J'ai adoré, le coupa-t-il. Il se retenait à grand peine de sourire bêtement.

- Qu… quoi ? demanda Trowa, complètement désemparé.

- Un geste aussi tendre et aussi naturel venant de toi… j'ai adoré, répéta-t-il.

                C'était trop, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Trowa arborait l'air d'un moine qui vient de découvrir l'illumination. Il se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de son aimé, en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire un pas de trop, s'il ressentait le moindre ressentiment ou la moindre peur de la part de son aimé, alors il s'arrêterait net et attendrait. Mais il ne ressentit rien de tel. Il se rapprocha de sa proie jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient presque sur son cou. Du pauvre Trowa émanait des vagues de tension et de nervosité. Il était tellement tendu qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il décida d'être bon enfant et de lui laisser le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits et de s'habituer à sa respiration dans son cou. _Et puis non ! Il a envie de moi, je le sens ! Il n'est plus temps d'attendre !_  

Il posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules d'un adolescent qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, et le poussa gentiment mais fermement vers la table de la cuisine, afin qu'il s'assoit dessus. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi à la même hauteur. Il plongea alors son regard dans les merveilleux yeux vert émeraude du garçon le plus beau du monde. Pouvoir enfin le contempler de si près…  c'était un rêve qui se réalisait… et le meilleur restait à venir. Trowa, lui aussi, était absorbé dans la contemplation de sa personne. Quel sentiment grisante que de sentir son regard vous transpercer ! Soudain, il ressentit chez son partenaire un besoin impérieux d'amour, et une envie insurmontable envers lui. Ce dernier rejeta alors la tête en arrière. Le pauvre était toujours aussi terrifié.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé… Si mes sens ne me trompent pas, il vient à l'instant d'avoir eu envie… de m'embrasser !_ Il aurait pu en chanter l'Ave Maria en verlans ! Cette fois-ci il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était trop heureux pour contenir ce sourire. Il soupira d'aise. C'était gagné, il le savait. Il n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour rien. Trowa était enfin prêt. Ce dernier osa lui jeter un regard en coin, qui se transforma en un regard complètement ébloui. Il le regardait avec toute sa tendresse et tout son amour. Nul doute qu'avec son passé douloureux, le jeune pilote ne devait pas être habitué à lire ce genre de chose dans les yeux d'une personne. 

Tout doucement, il monta ses mains vers ce visage tant aimé, et pausa délicatement ses paumes sur les joues rouges de son français adoré. Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux exprimant tour à tour l'envie, la peur et le désir. 

Il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas trembler. Il allait donner son premier baiser, et il redoutait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il ne devait pas flancher maintenant ! Il fallait qu'il croit en lui, car son partenaire était bien trop perdu pour réagir et prendre l'initiative. 

                Tout doucement, le souffle court et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il approcha son visage de celui de Trowa. Naturellement il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son amant. Elles étaient chaudes,  douces et frémissantes. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit à ce moment là était indescriptible. Il embrassait enfin l'homme de ses rêves ! Il était en train de l'_embrasser_. De partager un moment magique et unique avec l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui ! Il faillit s'évanouir de bonheur… Mais non, il avait attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour perdre complètement la tête. Il se ressaisit et décida qu'il en voulait plus. Il osa entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres. C'était leur premier baiser, et quitte à ne plus en recevoir en retour, il souhaitait qu'il soit inoubliable. Il espérait que ce baiser serait un prélude à l'amour, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Trowa suivre le mouvement des siennes, il frissonna et plongea juste après sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé. Et là, il cru vraiment qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement son cœur battait fort. Il entendait son sang dans ses tempes, il eut soudain très chaud… il sentit tous ses nerfs, tous son être, focaliser son attention sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Ces nouvelles sensations étaient d'une intensité inouïe. C'est bien simple, il n'avait plus l'impression de toucher terre. 

                Et tout d'un coup, ce fut trop ! Il avait besoin de respirer, de reprendre son souffle. Trowa répondait plus que passionnément à son baiser. Il se retrouvait submergé par ses propres sentiments et ceux de son compagnon d'arme. Il était peu à peu en train de se perdre dans ce délice de volupté, de passion et d'amour ! Il devait reprendre pied, il ne pouvait plus supporter autant de bonheur, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Avoir attendu si longtemps et tout recevoir en une seule fois… Il devait reprendre son souffle et respirer, s'il voulait réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. 

Il enleva doucement sa langue, puis ses lèvres de celles de son nouvel amant. Il se recula, et voyant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, retira ses mains de son visage en une caresse. 

Il était complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait envi de sourire à la terre entière… mais en même temps il se demandait ce que son français pensait. Son esprit était un tel cataclysme en ce moment qu'il n'y lisait absolument rien. 

Quand Trowa rouvrit les yeux, se fût pour lui sourire.

_Ainsi donc il a apprécié !_ se dit-il en souriant ouvertement à son tour. Mais oui ! Etait-il bête ! Vu la façon dont le jeune homme avait répondu à son baiser, il ne pouvait qu'avoir apprécié.  

Mais soudain, il ressentit le besoin de justifier son geste. Après tout, il s'était carrément jeté à la tête du jeune homme, ne laissant pas à ce dernier le temps de penser. Peut-être que…. Peut-être que…

Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ses derniers doutes.

- Trowa je…

Il fût interrompu par un doigt posé en travers de ses lèvres. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Ne voulait-il pas parlé ? Pourtant ils venaient de vivre un moment important et il faut partager ses émotions pour savoir ce que…

Une pression soudaine sur ses hanches l'arracha à ses réflexions. Il regarda les yeux vert émeraude bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci reprennent ses esprits…

Le dompteur le rapprocha de lui. Incroyable ! Son Trowa, toujours bloqué et hyper distant… son Trowa… le prenait dans ses bras ? Il n'en revenait pas. Puis il se remit une seconde à l'écoute de son empathie… le jeune homme avait bien caché son jeu. Il avait l'air complètement détendu maintenant, sûr de lui et il avait actuellement une idée en tête…

Quatre laissa alors son cœur et son âme s'envoler lorsque son aimé reposa une deuxième fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

FIN

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 12 novembre 2002  


End file.
